


Tides of War Peace is but a Dream

by DexjioTheDarkOne



Category: Voltron legendary defenders
Genre: A/B/O, Day 19, Galra!Keith, Implied abuse, Lotors generals, M/M, Older!Keith, Omega!Keith, SheithMonth2k17, alpha/beta/omega, altain!shiro, protective!lotor, sibling!allura&shiro, youngerbrother!lotor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DexjioTheDarkOne/pseuds/DexjioTheDarkOne
Summary: Rumer has it that there is another galena prince. Hidden away, on the whispers of the wind and thoughts of the people. Please he's dead isn't he?OrDay 19: Galra - Arranged marriage au! Prince Keith, beaten and broken from centuries under Zarkons thumb is forced to marry prince Shiro of Altaia as a form of 'peace'. To bad no one knows he exists!





	Tides of War Peace is but a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is a little all over the place! I've been working on it for days on my work breaks so it might be messy. No proof reading, we die like men lol
> 
> Kithreial (kith-ree-el) - Keith

Omega. The most unforgivable offence a Galra of his status could make. Prince, and hair to the empire, and yet he could never have the throne. All because he presented as an omega. Ever since that god awful week, he has been stowed away from the sights and minds of his people. Beaten down to submission and brainwashed into believing he was meant for nothing but breeding. God how he hated it. Hates the fact that even years after he still defers to those thoughts and "lessons". Hidden away and forgotten, he is but a rumour among the commoners. A mermer on the the wind. His younger brother didn't even know he existed. Sometimes he thinks his own father doesn't even remember he's still around. That is, until he was summand to stand before him after centuries of living in the dark.

————————————————————

"Now presenting! Prince Kithreial or the Galra empire." An announcer bellowed to the small gathering of people within the throne room. Head down he bows in a delicate manner, before straightening with his hands clasped in front, and walks forward.

"Father." Quite and in submission, he greets the man that locked him away for years.

"Kithreial." Was the omanis reply. "You have been the greatest disappoint to this empire. Unfit to to so much as fight, like your brother standing before you. But for once, there may yet be a use for you." His brother, lotor shifted in place as if uncomfortable. He found it strange how his brother wouldn't look at him, but in his general direction. As if avoiding him. Why? He's an alpha. Alphas would never avoid the look of those thought beneath them. Was... was he that ashamed to have an Omega as an older brother?

"What is it that you wish of me father?"

A rumble of of approval could be heard throughout the room. "You will be married off to an Altaia suitor as an act of treaty between us. Rejoice, for you are the catalyst of this war." Recoiling back in shock, all he could do is stare in horror as his greatest fear became reality. "Should you refuse you will be responsible for the continuation of this war and the lives of the people you are meant to protect." He gave a cruel chuckle. He wasn't giving him any choice, not unless he wants to prove him right, and be the true disappointment he believed him to be.

"......It is as you wish father." He bowed his head and averted his gaze to the floor, defeated. Ge stopped fighting along time ago.

"Good. You will be prepared for the wedding and briefed on your chosen suitor. Now... begone from my sight, omega!" Withe the dismissal he bowed once more and left with his head down, back to the prison they call his room.

————————————————————

In the privacy of a dark room a fist connects to a wall. A frustrated growl leaves their throat. "Damn him!"

"...my prince?"

Lotor, stands in the dark room surrounded by his most trusted generals. One walks forward and places their hand on his shoulder in comfort. He squeezed his eyes shut before slamming his fist in the wall once more leaving a crack.

"....They broke him. Realistically I knew, no one could go for years through that torture as long as him and not break! ... But still. I had hoped, oh how I hoped he would still be clinging onto that fire in his veins."

"I'm confused!" Ezor, his more excitable general proclaimed, head tilted to the side as if to exaggerate the point. "I thought you told your father you don't remember having a brother?"

"Ezor!" Axca scolded.

"What! Don't tell me you're not curious too! We didn't even know he had an older brother till now either! And we're the closest people to him!" Axca started towards her but stopped when lotor grabbed her by the shoulder.

"No. She's right. I should have told you four about him."

"Lotor..."

"It's been so long and yet... I feel like no time has passed since then. I was but a kit still when they tore him from me and beat him till he couldn't stand anymore..... before he presented, he was to inherit the throne. He thought me how to rule with kindness and compassion. He was always challenging father. Pointing out the flaws in his plans and way of thinking. Stepping up for the people wronged and unfairly oppressed.... he was my hero," he chocked out. Trying desperately not to show weakness, no one knows when one of his fathers spy's would be about. Listening. Waiting. "I used to always cause trouble. Lashed out at my guards and father. Broke important equipment? 'We were practice fighting father. It's my fault I'm old enough, I should have realized this was an unfit place to do so.' Pissed some general off? 'Please, he's too young to understand. Let me take his punishment instead!' Had a night terror? He was there to chase the demons away. He was my strongest pillar and only friend. Now look at him! Look what they done to him!" Slamming his fist again he looked too his generals. They never seen him like this before, and it terrified them. "I'll make them pay. I'll make him pay!" 

A cold aura filled the room and unnerved his generals. Still they vowed to help him in any way they could. Always loyal.

————————————————————————

They were in the throngs of battle when they were called to a stand still. Shiro was going one on one with prince lotor, listening to him mock his team, wile the others were talking out drones. A hologram of emperor Zarkon appeared on the battlefield alongside one of king alfor.

"This is a call to orders cess and desist. All galra are to stand down." The booming voice of the emperor resounded throughout the Battlefield.

"That goes for the vol alliance as well. Emperor Zarkon has proposed a treaty, and I would very much like to see where he goes with this." Came king Alfor's calm reply, squinting his eyes suspiciously at the emperor. A dark chuckle leaves said emperors throat.

"I suggest a catalyst to ... keep us from breaking it of course."

"What are you suggesting!"

"A joint marriage. Between my hair and one of yours." 

Shiro froze in his seat upon the black lion. A cry of outrage came from the castle of lions. Princess Allura pulled up her own holographic image.

"Like hell I would marry lotor! Neither me nor Shiro will ever willingly join hands with such a monster!" She shouted out enraged, glaring daggers at Zarkon. From his view screen of Lotor, Shiro could see the confused and displeased scowl across his face. It seems not even our dear prince new what his father had planned. He could just make out king Alfor's shocked voice scolding Allura.

"No?" Another chuckle was heard, somehow sounding darker. As if they had played into his hands, and are exactly where he wanted them. "If you will not take Lotor hand in marriage, then perhaps my oldest sons hand." A confused murmur resounded throughout the field, Alfor's eyes widened in abject horror.

"...no. Please. Not him. Please father, don't bring him into this. He doesn't deserve this. Hasn't he been through enough?" Shiro could barely make out the words whispered by Lotor. He looked horrifically upset, it looked like he was trying not to cry. 

'So even the demon prince has a bit of a heart...' he thought before tuning into king Alfor's outcry.

"Prince Kithreial is alive?! He was ill! You said he died of sickness!!" You could see him shacking in rage, trying desperately to stay calm.

"He might as well be dead to me. ...But for once he might just be of some use to me." Came the cold reply. Something told Shiro that this kithreial was nothing like his father or, apparently younger, brother.

"You...!" Visibly trying to calm down and bite back the words he really wished to say, Alfor paused to take deep calming breaths. "Alright. ...Alright, let's talk treaty."

"Father you can't be serious!!" Allura cried out. Lotor gritted his teeth, his grip tightened on his controls. Trying to stop himself from doing the same.

"I'm sorry, Allura. Shiro. But if we want peace this must be done." 

Peace talks went on for hours, both sides tense and ready to fight should the need arise. It wasn't until later, when everything was said and done, that everyone returned to their hanger and then the common room. A heavy silence filled the space. Everyone in a varying state of shock, anger, and sadness. Matt walked up and put a hand on Shiro's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Shiro. You don't deserve this." He looked up at his close friend and right hand man. And have the most sincere smile he could muster.

"It's ok Matt. It needs to be done. For the sake of the universe, It needs to. Besides, better me then Allura."

"Don't say that!"

"Lance..."

"No Hunk! He doesn't deserve this! No one does! Why does he have to-to marry some galra prince we never even heard of until today! Why does he have to sit there quietly as the universe fuck him up again and again?! Zarkons planning something! I feel it!"

"Lance is right." Came Allura's voice from the door. Her expression grave. Everyone turned their heads in her direction. "But there is nothing we can do now. What's done is done. All we can do is prepare for the wedding and the possible outbreak of another war. Prince kithreial hasn't been seen in centuries, and god knows what he's like now. But from what father tells me, he used to be such a gentle soul. We can only hope that he still is."

"Princess...."

"She's right. All we can do is prepare and hope." A heavy silence filled the room at Shiro's soft spoken words, before visibly steeling himself. "Alright everyone! Let's get ready and prepare for the arrival of our new guest and 'alli'!"

—————————————————————

Whatever is was they were expecting for this new galra prince... this... this wasn't it. Not this submissively meek creature with lifeless eyes. They were standing in the Altain throne room, Shiro and Allura standing on either side of King Alfor's throne. The rest of the paladins around them, bayrards out and waiting. Below was emperor Zarkon standing poised, Lotor standing on one side of him trying to look nonchalant and unaffected by everything. And on the other side siting on his knees and hands in lap, was prince Kithreial, head slightly bowed looking at nothing. Both Alfor and Zarkon were talking with false pleasantry as the paladins looked on wary and unnerved.

"Kith! Rise and meet your mate to be." 

At Zarkons commanding tone the others saw his suppressed flinch before rising from the floor and taking a few steps forward closer to the throne. At Alfor's permission Shiro stepped down and took his hand in his and pressed his lips to the back of his wrist. Bowing slightly he got a better look at his eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of purple, dulled by submission and fear. Shiro felt a twinge of sympathy and heartache in his heart. He was obviously terrified and trying to hide it. Standing back up to his full height and seeing Zarkon made his blood boil. This is his own son, and it was clear he did everything in his power to brake him. It infuriated him. He was interrupted from his thoughts by king Alfor's announcement.

"The wedding will take place within a weeks time. I trust you both will take the time to get to know one another before then yes?"

Turning slightly in his direction, Shiro bowed his head once more. "Of course father." He will do his best to get to know prince Kithreial, and hopefully get him to know he is safe here and, with time, break him out of the cold hard shell he's incased himself in as to survive.

After all formalities were dealt with and the royal galra family escorted to their separate rooms for the night, the rest of the paladins retired to their own rooms. Trusting the royal guards to protect them should anything happen. Shiro however was wrestles, having his once captors in his own home, went to patrol the halls. Everything was quite and peaceful that night. Well. Almost. There was a presence shadowing him, he could feel it. After leading his unwanted shadow to a mostly abandoned hall, he swerved around, activating his hand. Only to have his back meet a wall and a knife pressed to his throat, wile the other held him down. His are lit up and active just above the throat of his own captor, prince Lotor. 

'So it was a setup.'

"Listen to me altain!" He seethed. "I don't care who or what you are. I don't know what my father is planning and right now I don't care! But if you hurt him in anyway shape or form. If you let anyone hurt him, treaty or not. I will personally hunt you down and make you suffer! Do we have an understanding."

He parted his lips in shock, before curling them in a tight smile. 'False alarm then. Just a really protective younger brother.' "Understood. I had no plans to hurt him to begin with. Your father on the other hand is another story." Lotor stood there sill, starting him down some more before slowly releasing him.

"Then I have no quarrel with you right now." He took a step back and began retreating down the hall in a leisurely manner. Only half way down does he pause and look back. He looked like he was waring with himself before sighing and leaving his last parting words, "...please...take good care of him." And disappearing into the night.

The next morning he was able to get Alfor alone, and asked about galran culture.

"Well typically speaking galra like humans and altains have two genders. However they also have one of three subgenders."

"Subgenders?"

"Yes. Alpha, beta, and omega. An alpha is dominant and aggressive usually to a fault, they are considered leaders and authority figures. Betas are the common class. Soldiers, workers, everyday people and loyal to a fault. Omegas however..." he had to pause and take a breath. It looked like this was going to be painful for him to say. " Omegas are the breeding class. To the gal nowadays, they are meant for nothing but incubators. Trained to be week and submissive, to never question his 'betters'. There are so few of them nowadays that no one even questions it.... but it wasn't always like this. They used to be the protectors. Yes there systems are made for carrying children, no matter the gender. But they are smart, quick, and agile. Stepping into an omegas nest was the worst thing you could get yourself into if you weren't there mate." He looked down at the ground in pain, trying to real himself in. "It's not hard to guess which category Kithreial falls under."

Putting a hand on Alfor's should, he gave it a light squeeze. "I promise you, I will do everything in my power to help him."

"Oh you should have seen him Shiro. He was such a little spitfire. So full of energy, and a burning passion one can only dream of having. He would fight anyone if her thought they were being unjust. Truly everyone thought him an alpha..." he gave out a morse laugh, "he even challenged Zarkon himself a number of times.... now look at him... so, so dull and lifeless!" He exclaimed, anger taking over his depressive state. "His own son! He broke him shiro! He broke him." He warped his arms around his father in a side hug. Pulling him to his chest in an act of comfort.

"We'll help him. We'll do everything in our power to fix what he broke." He wiped the tears from his fathers eyes, feeling the heartbreak radiating from him. "Come on. Everyone is waiting for us in the dining hall. We shouldn't keep our 'guests' waiting."

"Your right Shiro." Pulling himself together he steeled himself to put on an air of diplomacy. "Let's go."

—————————————————————

Getting to know his bride to be was like trying to get to a terrified car trapped in a pile of needles. ... in a burning house dosed in gasoline. He never spoke unless he thought he upset, but even then he would only apologize and beg for forgiveness. It hurt far more then he thought it would trying to reassure him. No matter how many times he said he would never hurt him, or that he was safe here. Nothing helped. But he had an idea.

On the night of the wedding, as a present to him, he got an equally skittish cat from earth to perhaps help him, and give him a friend. He never saw a more awed look coupled with fear as he gently took the cat from his hands.

"I know you are scared of me, and I know you are alone and forced into this as me. And honestly it terrifies me to. But I have friends here to help, and I know with time we could all be your friends too. But that day isn't going to be for awhile. So please. Accept her. She needs a home, and someone to care and love her. I think you'll be good for each other."

"....... I can... I can keep her?" He looked up at him scared. As if it was a trick and he'd take the cat away an minuet now or later if he was 'bad'.

"Of course! Just promise me you'll take good care of her alright?" He started shaking his head rapidly, starting at him i  
With wide eyes and holding the cat close to his chest. It was a dark red Somali cat, with wide yellow eyes, and a white patch of fur her chin and the tip of her tail. "Good, I'm glad you like her, Kithreial." He smiled, happy to have finally given him something he liked.

"Keith!" Kith blurted out before slapping one hand over his mouth in abject horror. Shiro looked at him confused before trying to comfort and reassure him.

"It's ok Kith. You don't have to be scared. Is that the name you chose for her? It's a good name!" Smiling as brightly as he could, he Bent down to stare at him on levelled ground. He shook his head and swallowed a lump in his throat.

"N-no. I wish- I wish to name h-her red. If that's okay with you!" He stuttered profusely.

"Of course! It's your cat after all! Hello there lady Red." He gently reached over and took one of her paws in hand and lifted it up and down a few times. Imitating a hand shake. Letting go at the cat he cast a curious look up at Kithreial. "If you don't mind me asking, and I don't want to stress enough that you don't have to answer if you don't want to! But... why did you say Keith earlier?"

"I -I -I - I -"

"Kith! Please calm down your hyperventilating!" Worriedly he placed his hands on his shoulders, forgetting that he hates being touched unexpectedly. He flinched back and stared at him, face drained of colour. "I'm sorry! I am so sorry! I did not mean to touch you without your permission!"

It took them a moment to each calm down. And when they did Red was sleeping on Kith's lap purring away, content. The silence was comfortable, but Shiro could tell he wanted to say something. So he waited, happy to so much as share his silence with his new husband.

"Keith... it's my- it's my preferred name." He whispers, looking down and petting Red.

"... alright." Keith looked up so quickly, it looked like it hurt.

"What?"

"I said alright." Bending forward and turning so he could look at his face. "From now on I'll call you Keith, and make sure everyone knows so the know what to call you!" Grinning from ear to ear, he held his hand out to shake. Keith was starting in awe again, before gingerly taking his hand in his and shaking it.

".......thank you..."

"Hey what are husbands for!"

For the first time in so long, he let out a quiet laugh. For once knowing he wouldn't be punished.

'Maybe... maybe I could be happy here.' He looked at Red peaceful on his lap, then at his new mate still smiling so gently it hurt to look at. 'Maybe I can be happy with him.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated! :D
> 
> Find me on Tumblr as Keithsblackknight!


End file.
